In Which I Wish
by Canadian Erect Mountie
Summary: Request fic for IcarusWing. Arthur Kirkland has a less-than-ideal home situation. His life is filled with misery. But when he is introduced to Icarus Wing, a cute, shy little girl with more fire in her than his mother, things begin to change for the better. I swear the story is good, just read the first chapter. UKXOC, KoreaXChina, PruAus, Franada, Spamano, etc.


**A/N: Heh, this is late, sorry. And I will be updating all my other stories and beginning to fill all requests by the end of next week. THIS I SWEAR!**

**Fic dedicated to IcarusWing**

**ALSO ALL REQUEST FICS HAVE NOW BEEN TURNED INTO MULTI-CHAPTER STORIES. ^J^ YOU CAN THANK ME IN A REVIEW,**

**I do not own Hetalia. Mneh.**

**...**

**Don't rub it in. :- **

Arthur sighed, facedesking. He couldn't wait for the day to be over, he had a stupid little brother named Peter to watch tonight while his parents were out having sex in the bathroom of some shitty bar.

The teacher, Mr. Wang, was going on and on and on about some math-related thing or another. "Okay, so in this equation we can use the PP rule." Someone snickered and Arthur rolled his eyes at the poorly concealed immaturity. Yao ignored them and and turned to the class.

"What do we do after PP, aru?"

"Flush," Alfred called out, making the class erupt in giggles. Im Yong Soo was staring goo-goo eyed at Mr. Wang as the Chinese man began to become angry.

"Seriously?" he muttered, turning back to the chalk board and erasing the equation. Arthur perked up; as much as he would hate to admit it, he would never pass up the chance for that bloody American to get some proper schooling. And in more than one department.

"Now, Mr. Jones." said Yao, suddenly whirling around to point his ruler at Alfred. "Tell me what the capital of China is." he commanded.

"Um," said Alfred, looking confused and cross-eyed at the ruler in front of his nose. "Beijing." he answered.

Yao nodded but did not pull the ruler away. "What does Beijing mean in Mandarin, aru?"

"The North City?"

"Good. Now, where is London located?"

Alfred was very confused by the sudden geography questions but went along anyways, not seeing anything wrong in doing so. His head hurt a lot after the twentieth question.

"Tell me, where is-"

"Stop it!"

The class fell silent, riveted to the tension Alfred put between himself and Mr. Wang, who smiled coldly.

"See what it feels like to feel overwhelmed, aru? Your immature answer just adds to mine."

Alfred shut up for the rest of the day.

* * *

As Arthur packed up his things to go home, his attention was drawn to the math room. He peeked in, although it went against his "gentlemanly rules", and wasn't surprised to see Mr. Wang looking flustered while Yong Soo invaded his personal space.

He pulled his head back and bumped into someone, who had been holding a large stack of papers. They went all over the hallway and Arthur's victim gave a tiny,"oof!" at the impact. They both went sprawling to the ground and on instinct Arthur reached out to grab something, which turned out to be the person's waist, and they fell on top of him.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry sir, are you okay?" squeaked a voice. Arthur blinked and looked up to see two very embarrassed indigo eyes peering into his own.

"Yes, I'm quite alright, thank you- and I believe it was I who is at fault here." he laughed. She giggled too and stood up, brushing herself off. Arthur read her grey T-shirt: Nautical Acquisition Redistribution Specialist. He raised one overly sized eyebrow and the girl giggled again. The sound reminded Arthur of his fairy friends. She held out a hand to help him up and he accepted, looking around at the mess.

"Ah, dear, I'm sorry about this, Miss...?"

"Icarus. Icarus Wing." she said, shaking his hand.

"I'm Arthur Kirkland, nice to meet you, even under such... odd circumstances..." he mumbled, again looking at the mess around him. When he looked back at the girl, Icarus, she was already bent over, picking up the papers. He couldn't help but notice her dark wash skinnies hugged her lower body in just the right way. He cleared his throat and knelt beside her. Between the two of them the work was done much faster and in no time at all Icarus had her stack of papers back.

"Thanks, Arthur!" she said shyly, tucking a strand of wavy brown hair behind her eyes.

"No problem, love."

Why did she get tingles down her back when he said love?

"S-see you around." she stuttered, turning red. Arthur put his hand on her shoulder as she began to walk away. He looked at her concernedly.

"Are you quite alright? Your face is flushed all of a sudden."

"Ah, y-yes, I'm okay, is it me or is it really hot in here? Oh will you look at the time I have to go now, bye!" she said shrilly and tore out of his gentle grip. Before Arthur could even blink Icarus was gone.

Then he did blink and shrugged, beginning to walk home. Some people could be just so weird sometimes.

* * *

When Arthur got home Peter was curled up into a ball shivering on the couch, watching some old rerun of iCarly. He turned to face Arthur.

"Hey jerk brother." he mumbled, going back to his TV.

"Good day to you as well, Peter." he muttered. It was freezing in his house; he couldn't wait to get his paycheck to pay the heating bill. His parents were always so "busy" they never had time to spend money on their children. Eily and Allistor weren't the ideal parents, getting drunk off their asses every night and sometimes forgetting where it was okay to make babies. And sometimes forgetting to put on a condom.

He steered his thoughts away from that direction. Yeah, he and Peter were mistakes. Nothing he could do about it.

* * *

The next day Arthur and Icarus met up again, only without the stacks of paper. Mr. Wang had "introduced" the two after class.

"Kirkland, Miss Wing has been having difficulty studying World Social Studies, aru. You are to tutor her every Tuesday and Thursday until her grade comes up to a respectable B-, at least."

Arthur nodded and smiled at Icarus, who gave a small smile in return. "Well, I'll let you start now. Good luck." said Mr. Wang, going back to his computer.

"We can go to my house, if you's like..." she said awkwardly. He nodded. "Of course, that would be lovely."

As he went to get his things, Icarus went to the bathroom and rubbed some cold water on her face. "Get a grip on yourself," she muttered, staring at her reflection. She turned to leave and almost tripped over her own two feet. Blushing heavily she tied the strings of her Converse and went to lead Arthur too her house.


End file.
